TheFutureTheDarknessTheEvil: Return 2 The Future
by FanaTheHomestuckFanLOL
Summary: The Future The Darkness The Evil: Return 2 The Future The story Return in the 2nd book not much to say read inside UPDATE NOTE PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 0

_The future aka the place of the undead, to many it had been forgotten, and they went back to their normal life's, but what is left in the past, doesn't mean it is gone_

**Red growing eyes seen looking though a tree**

_The future can be remade any time, if just one thing goes wrong_

**the thing is seen looking into a backyard**

_so you better keep your eyes open, because nothing as it seem_

"The future will soon be back, it just take's one mistake, BHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**The Future The Darkness The Evil: Return 2 The Future**_


	2. Chapter 1 Density

_Now you may think that after the last story The Future The Darkness The Evil: 1 that everything would be fix in the future, but no it's just as dark as before, but what could that mean? For one thing to be mess up still after all in the past it is past the time were Perry should had die making the bad future happen, so what did make this happen once more you may ask will let's get with this_

_**The Future The Darkness The Evil: Return 2 The Future**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Density **_

This is the story of two normal 14 year old boys, or will as normal as someone waiting in the mailbox ever few days is,

"I got the mail first meaning I get to pick what to build today!" this guy right here is called Phineas also known as Red Head are I AM GOING TO BUST YOU, YOU BAD BROTHER, and lot's of other names, but listing them all off would take ten chapters.

"as long as it's nothing dumb" this one is Ferb, the one who doesn't talk much, but because of how boring that is he will get at less five lines a chapter.

"Growls" This is perry, the one who should be dead at this time to make the dark future happen, but is still a live, at less for now

"Let's um make um... I didn't think this though I know! Let's make someone who can write better and say what's happening so we know were we are! Because right now I am standing on nothing"

Oh fine they are right now standing outside their house near the mailbox with the mail in Phineas hand.

"Thanks, now let's go inside now that there is a house and think of our plans" Phineas said, he walk up to the door to only notice it wasn't there because I forget to say it was, "DOOR!" now there is a door and he can now open it

"thanks" he then walk inside and sat on a chair that came from nowhere's, "So what do we have plan"

"We could go to the future, once more"

"Yeah we didn't go for a long time and there nothing else to do, but I feel like I am forgetting something"

_**Meanwhile **_

"He forgot about my birthday ONCE MORE!" This girl in the room is Isabella, aka what people think will be Phineas girlfriend in the future and have 2000000000000000000000 kids that you can all find if you look it up on deviantart.

_**BACK**_

"Oh will! Let's try to build this thing!"

Red eyes are seen watching


	3. Chapter 2 Boring or Danger?

_**The Future The Darkness The Evil: Return 2 The Future**_

Chapter Two

_**Boring or Danger?**_

**Somewhere else?**

"_t_his is really dumb! I am the evil one you know that?" ? Said, "I hate having to work with you just so I can TAKE OVER THE FUTURE, maybe, I mean I do have a wife, and kids, but still I'LL TAKE OVER THE FUTURE!"

"get off my head" a other person said

"what you want me to walk? I am powerless right now!"

"it would be better then breaking my neck, shh hear that?"

"we are in the woods the only thing I hear is my after-life ending" ? Said as it lay on the person head.

"I thought I hear something growling, we need to beware this is not Play Time With Pony's this is REAL DANGER"

"real boring"

_**note: if you read the first story you know who these "people" are note that this story is aim at new fans because all older fans left because of that it aim for new people, if you didn't read the first you don't need to because it only will ruin it, if your a older fan live with it! You stop reviewing I stop caring about older fans. So yeah kinda like a pokemon thing, it now aim for new fans not old for the older fans left, same here just for it has a new story then the older one, everyone still acts the same so, and reading number 1 is unneeded, like watching the first season of Pokemon (Even so its the best)**_


	4. Chapter 3 Return 2 THE FUTURE!

Paste your

After hours and hours of Phineas and Ferb working they pick to take a break, "you would think it would takes less then hours on top of hours" Phineas said, Ferb just nodded, "will should we give up?" he asked his brother.

"Yes, my back really hurts" he said.

"Yeah and the tree is not looking so hot as will, we should um get it water are something" he said, looking at the almost falling over tree.

"Or it is looking at you" Ferb joked.

"That is scary even for you" Phineas added.

Isabella then storm in, "Is there something your forgetting?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"IT IS MY! YOU KNOW WHAT DAY!"

"Your having a baby?"

"...Your just as dumb as before" Isabella said.

"Oh will if it makes you feel better we are going to the future once more for some dumb reason, so why don't you come"

"will"

Then a portal open up and a arm grabbed Phineas and Ferb, then it close leaving Isabella bye herself, "I wanted to come" she said sadly then she look at the thing they were building, "I have an idea" she said as she started to work on it

_**The Future**_

"I hope they are form the right time, are you know, ouch for me"

"Can it, and get off my head!"

"Hey they are coming though."

Phineas slowly open his eyes and look around, he soon wish he didn't, "The Future? But we were not done are thing."

"They were building something? You mean I didn't have to waste my powers?"

"Future Ferb? Okay I understand you but why is Fish here?"

"Because I had to save him" Future Ferb said, Fish growl at him and look ready to kill him.

"Yes, he did only cause that other guy took away my powers, petty much all of them" Fish said sounding a little upset.

"Yeah then he trap petty much everyone here."

"Wait who is 'he'?" Phineas asked.

"Yup not from the right time he would had met him by now" Fish said.

"Okay really who is 'he' are 'him'? I want to know" Phineas said.

"It not just him, he has something helping him, but he is OD Fish."

"What one? I mean OD" Phineas asked.

"We don't know, he just came here and proof trap everyone" Future Ferb said.

"Even my wife!" Fish snap.

"Wow Fish falls in love? Can't wait to see that and take picture's" Phineas said holding out a phone.

"Do that and I'll kill you" Fish hissed.

"You two stop fighting we need to come up with a plan to take him down" Future Ferb said.

"Will I am powerless"

"I didn't build anything"

"I don't talk much."

Future Ferb growl and slap his head, "okay so are team is useless? Yay so...cool...not..."

"Were is Future Phineas?" Phineas asked.

"Oh he's these bones over there" He said, pointing to bones that look a lot like Future Phineas.

"Oh no how did that happen?" Phineas asked.

"His helper did it" Fish growled.

"Who his helper?" Phineas asked.

"I'll give you a hint it's name starts with an F as will, but for now you should build stuff like guns!"

"Guns? Okay" Phineas said as he grabbed some tree's and grabbed out a small knife and started to cut down the tree, soon he build up to 20 bows that look like the one Zoey used from TDRI.

"Bows? I said guns! But okay" Future Ferb said.

"Water...zz...zzzzzzzzzz..." Fish said.

"He fall to sleep so fast? Oh will so now what?"

"Find out in the next chapter of The Future The Darkness The Evil Book Two Return 2 The Future" Future Ferb said to the readers, "Also don't forget to put none hateful reviews, any hateful review will be remove."

"Okay? Whatever?" Phineas said not getting what was going on

_**So I fix the . And the cap's at the start hope that is better**_

_**posted at 4 pm 3 west 6 est**_

document here...


	5. Chapter 4 AMTSHNHA

_**Last time on The Future The Darkness The Evil Book Two: Return 2 The Future**_

"_**will should we give up?"**_

"_**...Your just as dumb as before" Isabella said.**_

"_**Oh will if it makes you feel better we are going to the future once more for some dumb reason, so why don't you come"**_

"_**Future Ferb? Okay I understand you but why is Fish here?"**_

"_**It not just him, he has something helping him, but he is OD Fish."**_

"_**Wow Fish falls in love? Can't wait to see that and take picture's" Phineas said holding out a phone.**_

"_**Guns? Okay" Phineas said as he grabbed some tree's and grabbed out a small knife and started to cut down the tree**_

Chapter Name An Meeting That Should Had Never Happen Aging

Future Ferb took the gang to his house and they try out the bows only for them to keep missing what they were aiming at, five out of ten times Phineas hit Fish with an arrow making Fish beat Phineas up, the aiming for the gang wasn't the best so Future Ferb pick to used his Sword instead, as Phineas keep trying to used the bow and failing.

"This is BS! My tail is half gone!" Fish said looking at his tail, he then pick up small parts of his tail and put it back on.

Phineas then sigh as he grabbed a small wooden sword and try to used it.

Fish then grabbed Future Ferb and pull him close, "he was overpowered by me once he is the weakest one, we know OD Fish has plans to brainwash one of them, it could be him and the training may pay out as him being on OD Fish side and using it for his used"

"I know I been keeping a close eye on him."

Phineas then stab the sword into the ground in rage, to his stocked it didn't break, "Cool, sorry got a little mad."

"make sure he doesn't look into anyone are anything eyes" Fish said.

"I will! I AM NOT DUMB!" Future Ferb said.

"Are you sure?" Fish asked, Future Ferb hit Fish in rage, knocking him over, "Help I had fallen over and can't get up!"

Future Ferb walk over to a plug in laptop and power it on, a chat box show up and he open it to see Future Isabella

"Got them?" She asked.

"Yes, they are all here"

"Good, but I can't see them"

Future Ferb move the laptop a little bit, "how about now?"

"Nice windows still nothing" She said.

Future Ferb move it even more, "what about now?"

"Nope."

"Will I can't move it anymore! Phineas, Ferb come over here"

The two flash in, "oh much better"

"Hi Isabella from the future what's ya doing?" Phineas asked.

"Good, now you don't know how this happen right?"

"Something about Future OD Fish and his helper taking over right?"

"Yes, but OD Fish can do the same thing Fish could so look out."

"Got it!" Phineas said holding up his sword.

Will everyone was talking no one seen the red eyes that were following them from early, the thing eyes change purple and everyone beside Phineas fall to sleep the thing then jump down and grabbed Phineas making Phineas face him, Phineas noticing this close his eyes

"I know it's you OD Fish" he said.

OD Fish smile, "you can't fight this" he said making Phineas eyes open and looking at his, OD Fish eyes change to a darker red, and Phineas started to feel week, like everything from his past didn't exist, he was being brainwash by OD Fish, losing everything beside the fact of killing everyone and OD Fish being his boss.

"I much kill them all right master?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, but fake to be the Phineas they know" OD Fish said, Phineas nodded, OD Fish then flew up and hide as he made everyone wake up.

"That was odd is Phineas okay?" Isabella asked.

"I am fine, just fine" he said

END OF THIS CHAPTER

posted at 3:46 BC time **My time **6:46 est time **My older time**


	6. Chapter 5 Darkness Is Starting

Chapter Name darkness is starting

As Phineas train more and more Future Ferb started to notice something odd, he wasn't sure if Phineas was just sick are if it could be worse, after a long time Phineas would get slower and weaker, and act unlike himself he would act rude and yell at people out of random, but then that could be the heat talking, but whatever it was it worried Future Ferb a lot.

"Had you notice Phineas was acting odd and out of place?" Future Ferb asked his past self, his past self sat there on a chair thinking.

"Now that I think about it he was acting rude andkicking me in my sleep and he said some stuff in his sleep!" Ferb said.

Future Ferb then pull Ferb as close as he could, "WHAT THINGS!"

"Um ah"

Flashback

"But I am feeling feeling Invincible!"

End's

"Not helpful at all!" Future Ferb said said tossed his past self to the ground.

Phineas not known by them watch with now growing red eyes with an evil smile, his boss plan was great the best of the best, and he was following every word the best he could right now he had to keep watch he wish he could do more then keep watch but that really was all he could do until his boss says more, "dumb boss, sometimes he doesn't understand how I could just attack now!" Phineas said to himself as he just watch.

"We need to know if he is under the power of OD Fish!" Future Ferb said.

"Ssh I am watching a new episode of this show! HAHAHAH THAT WAS FUNNY!" Ferb said pointing to the screen of the TV.

"I have no clue how a show about a germ hating Squirrel can be funny" Future Ferb said to himself then he notice someone was missing, "Phineas? Phineas?" he yelled looking around for him.

Phineas meanwhile growl, "why can't I attack now boss?" he asked, a voice then echo though his mind, "not yet the time will be right in two more chapters" it said, "great make fun of the chapters, I want to do it now!" Phineas yelled, the voice echo once more this time making Phineas yelled in pain, "NO! AND THAT'S A ORDER!"

Phineas hold his head as he had the worse pain in his life, "but boss this is better he'll be clueless! CLUELESS!" Phineas yelled to his boss, then a new pain went though him like something claw at his brain he feel numb and fall down on the ground, then the voice echo once more, "DO WHAT I SAY ARE DIE!" it said, "y...yes...boss..." Phineas weekly said as he pull himself up using a chair.

"What happen to you?" Future Ferb said as he walk in seeing Phineas pulling himself up.

"Fall over the chair" Phineas lied.

"Will you can have a two day rest then back to training" Future Ferb said he was about to walk away when he feel Ferb hand.

"You just waited to keep in eye on?" Ferb asked.

Future Ferb nodded before walking outside he then walk over to the window were Phineas room for now was and watch, for something odd, until he saw it and gasp, Phineas eyes were red once more.

_**I know it been a long time but I got everything block, and got so into scaredy Squrriel that it was all I could think about still kinda like that, was hard to write this without thinking HEY LET'S WIRTE ABOUT SCAREY! -_- so yeah sorry. Also I just move so I had almost no time to write -_- I wrote some mess up scaredy stories like Scaredy the killer, I think I went nuts.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Oh Brother!

"It's time" a voice echo though Phineas mind a waking him, his red eyes look at the floor near his bed as a evil smile came across his face, he grabbed a knife off the ground and look over at Future Ferb room, were he would make his first kill, he hop off the bed and move slowly so he wouldn't wake up his Ferb, he then walk into the hill and move slowly to the door and open it, Future Ferb from what Phineas seen was a sleep but the voice echo though his mind, "He's faking it"

Phineas smile as he tossed the knife from were he was at Future Ferb hitting his arm, he yelled in pain and then seem Phineas there, "Phineas! I knew it! Why attack me first so? I am your future brother am I not?" Future Ferb asked.

"Brother? I have no brother!" Phineas yelled pulling out a other knife.

Future Ferb then got a little scared it seem OD Fish knew way more then his Fish, and had made Phineas forget everything, "Fish I um need you help!" Future Ferb yelled.

Fish jump on Future Ferb head and did a evil smile, "I can bring pain to him! Just fun just fun!" he yelled clawing at Phineas, aiming for the eyes.

Phineas yelp and grabbed onto Fish tail pulling him off Future Ferb and onto the ground, Fish look up in somewhat fear, he was powerless after all, Phineas then aim his knife at Fish and slam down hard, Fish look like he was pain but didn't show, he just keep on clawing anyway.

Future Ferb during this was near the door and was about to leave, "I would help but bye!" he said closing the door.

Fish then got an idea, "Hey Phineas, I am your boss, my name is Fish" he said.

"Proof it!" Phineas said.

"Um...my eyes are red!" he pointed out, Phineas then hit him hard.

"FOOL! YOUR NOT MY BOSS!"

"NO! NO! I AM YOUR BOSS!" Fish yelled out half in fear.

"You seem too fat and weak and useless to be him"

"FAT!" Fish yelled out in rage Phineas then slam a other knife into Fish, this time Fish yelled out in pain and claw back.

"Yes fat, good for food, I wonder how good you taste maybe as good as a fish!" Phineas yelled.

"Oh great I'll die thanks to a dumb Fish joke yay!"

To be continue?

Fish: Maybe, but don't cont on it MHAHAHAHA

_**I got sick the day before and I have no clue what happen to my hand but ti hurts! So that's all for this**_


	8. Update!

Yo Fana here, are whatever else u want to call me just saying that I quit fanfic, but I am keeping this story going really slowly on my deviantart fanoffanbo2, I would not like to be bug there so please no bugging for an other chapter, I am really sad lately and who knows when are if the next chapter will ever be done thanks for reading.


End file.
